1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, and more specifically to an auxiliary stop lamp, which is called a high-mount stop lamp, mounted within a compartment to serve as an auxiliary lamp of an original stop lamp.
2. Prior Art
A conventional auxiliary lamp 90 of this kind is shown in FIG. 10. The auxiliary lamp 90 comprises a housing 91 having an LED light source, for example, incorporated therein and a mounting leg 92 provided with a hinge portion 92a. The mounting leg 92 is adhered to a rear window glass 100 or mounted by a screw 93 on a ceiling trim 101 of an automobile and thereafter adjusted by the hinge portion 92a so that the housing 91 is directed in a predetermined direction.
However, there is a considerable difference in an angle of inclination and curvature of the rear window glass 10 due to a difference of kind of vehicles. For example, when the auxiliary stop lamp 90 is formed laterally lengthwise in excess of a certain degree in order to increase a visibility and when it is mounted on the vehicle provided with the rear window glass 100 having the strong curvature, both ends thereof become placed in contact with the rear window glass 100, as a result of which the mounting leg 92 cannot be mounted or adjustment of illumination direction cannot be made. For this reason, it is not possible to provide an auxiliary lamp 90 capable of being used for all kinds of vehicles.